


Il silenzioso assenso della solitudine interiore

by Nexys



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Essere un Jedi è, ancora prima di un onore, una prova. Anakin lo sa, se l’è sentito sempre fin dentro le viscere, e non sa come destreggiarsi tra la Forza e un “odi et amo” che gli attanaglia il petto. Dopo la morte di sua madre, si sente diviso tra il dolore, l’odio cieco e l’amore immaturo che prova per la sua preziosa compagna di viaggio, Padmé. Breve introspezione, senza pretese.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker





	Il silenzioso assenso della solitudine interiore

**Author's Note:**

> Avvertimenti: [Episodio II]

  
  
  
Il sole era sorto ineluttabile sulla distesa di sabbia che si estendeva dinanzi ai suoi occhi stanchi e provati dalle lacrime e dal vento. L’orizzonte invisibile si stagliava di fronte a lui, ovunque rivolgesse lo sguardo. Tatooine era molto più che inospitale, sotto tanti, troppi punti di vista.  
La permanenza su quel pianeta non sarebbe durata ancora per molto, dato che Padmé era pressoché pronta a ripartire insieme a lui.  
Seduto sulla sabbia calda, con lo sguardo perso sul metallo luccicante della navicella, non riusciva a trovare conforto nemmeno nel dolce pensiero della fanciulla che lo accompagnava. Da che ne avesse memoria, mai nulla lo aveva scosso così tanto nel profondo come la morte di sua madre.  
Sin dalla più tenera età aveva desiderato con tutto se stesso di poter studiare per diventare un Jedi. Una volta presentatasi l’occasione, preso da una infantile e speranzosa brama di percorrere il proprio cammino, aveva seguito le dolorose parole di Shmi, andandosene senza voltarsi indietro. All’epoca, nel principio della sua fanciullezza, non aveva neanche lontanamente pensato di potersi pentire di quella decisione presa. Senza il sacro conforto di Obi-Wan al suo fianco, Anakin si sentiva abbandonato al proprio dolore ed al proprio senso di colpa.   
Aveva mancato di rispetto al proprio giuramento, infrangendolo dapprima con un bacio rubato, ed in seguito con una sanguinosa vendetta, consumata al ritmo impetuoso del proprio cuore furente. Si era lasciato avviluppare in una spirale di sentimenti al quale si era dichiarato pronto a rinunciare, e da essi aveva trovato una forza inaudita. Di certo non la Forza che i dettami Jedi tanto lodavano.  
Si sentiva diviso tra il risentimento contro se stesso e l’odio verso i Tusken ormai sterminati. A tutto ciò si aggiungeva il pensiero costante di essere legato ad un giogo dallo stesso Maestro Obi-Wan, del quale sentiva comunque una fraterna mancanza. Solo ed in balia di se stesso, il giovane e promettente Skywalker si sentiva fragile ed inutile, rabbioso e ricolmo di sentimenti inespressi. Si era lanciato in una missione di salvataggio dalla riuscita incerta, solo per fare in tempo a salvare la propria madre e vederla successivamente morire. Non aveva fatto in tempo a sentirsi lodare per essere sulla strada promessa, che l’aveva rinnegata con tracotanza e distruzione.   
A tutto ciò si sommava la crescente intensità del sentimento che nutriva per Padmé: non c’era giorno o notte in cui non la desiderasse vicina. Talvolta i pensieri scivolavano in meandri proibiti e finiva con il sentirsi sporco e turbato da se stesso. Soprattutto, umano.  
Come poteva far coesistere dentro la propria mente, i sentimenti e la costante ricerca della Forza? Aveva siglato promesse e pronunciato giuramenti, che in solitudine si sentiva indegno di mantenere. Era stato scelto come Apprendista, ma si sentiva solo un essere umano pieno di buone intenzioni e nessun talento. Sapeva aggiustare il più complesso degli oggetti, ma non era in grado di conciliare doveri e sensazioni. Soprattutto, non era in grado di rinnegarli, di reprimerli, o più comunemente, di usare la testa.  
Le uniche certezze erano l’amore nascente che serbava in cuore per Padmé, e che dentro di sé qualcosa si fosse irrimediabilmente spezzato.  
Forse, più che spezzato, intaccato, corrotto, macchiato indelebilmente.  
Non aveva più tempo. Era ora di andare.  
Di essere un Jedi, colmo di odio e amore, sicuro di star camminando sulla lama di un affilato coltello.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
